Welcome Home
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Alex and Olivia bring their little one home. One shot! Read and review! Please enjoy!


**Welcome Home**

So, a one shot I thought up when my best friend became a big brother again and when they finally brought their little princess home!

So, this is set when Alex and Olivia bring home their new born for the first time, and how they will cope through the first night.

Please read and review!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Olivia stood in the bathroom in the hospital room tracing the scare on her lower abdomen with her left hand and smiled at how it got there. Alex was outside in the main room and tended to their new born baby, today they could finally take the little one home.

Olivia was grateful that no one had arranged a welcome home party for her, the new addition was small and fragile and so was Olivia, all she wanted to do was sleep, but that seemed to be the one thing the little one hated to do.

"Are you ready to go?" Alex asked coming through after putting the baby into its car seat.

"Yeah, just about..." Olivia said. She was nervous about going home; she was scared for her baby, but not so much for herself, and of course she didn't want to get up in the middle of the night, or spend half her time stood in the door way to the nursery after 6 months of the little one sleeping in the cot at the end of the bed, but she was prepared to do it if it meant her and Alex could finally be a family.

"Come on, let's get you guys home! The guys said they'll come round tonight if you're feeling up to it!" Alex said with a smile knowing how close Olivia was to Elliot, Don, Fin and Munch.

Olivia just smiled as a reply before pulling her hair into a bobble and grabbing her jacket off the hospital bed before moving to pick up her child.

"Come on, let's take you home." She said quietly to the now sleeping baby in her arms. Alex knew Olivia would be far too over protective of the child but she hoped and partly knew it would pass; her pregnancy had been a difficult one, mainly because she refused to stay on desk duty, and it resulted in her being but on bed rest and being confined to the house, which she was not happy about at all.

Walking out the hospital they did the normal thing of thanking all the staff that helped, and Olivia held the little one close to her chest, focusing only on herself the baby and where she was going, knowing Alex was walking behind her.

Walking to the car was fine despite the awful wet weather New York was experience that week, but to them it didn't matter. Alex seemed happy enough knowing she could finally sleep with her wife and child, even if it was only for a few hours in between nappy changes and feeding.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked looked at Olivia through the rear view mirror as the pulled out of the hospital car park.  
"I'm okay, we're both okay." Olivia said sat next to the baby carrier. She never took her eyes of her little baby until they got home, arriving home Alex knew she'd switched the heating on when she'd left this morning to go get her wife and child after Olivia forced her to go home the night before telling the blonde they were safe and they were both healthy.

Walking in the house Olivia still kept the child close to her chest. She wasn't sure if it was maternal instinct but she liked it even if Alex didn't.

"I spoke to John's daughter Addie- Grace, she said she'll babysit and Melinda's daughter Katie said she'll help." Alex said with a smile already planning ahead.

"We're not leaving her on her own until she's at least 1." Olivia said walking straight into the living room. Alex had noticed a change in the car and the nurses had told her that when she going home she might see a change in her wife, become more protective over the new born, but she was told it will pass.

"Okay, whatever you feel comfortable with." Alex said she'd spent some time with the young one whilst Olivia slept and she knew Olivia would be a lot more protective over the new one for a lot of reasons. The reason that she carried her for 9 months her past as a child and her job as a detective everyone knew it would have an impact on her new role as a mother but Alex had faith in Olivia that all of this would pass and they could be a happy family.

"I want to show the little one around." Olivia said looking at Alex. When Alex got closer Olivia handed her the little sweetie covered in blankets.

"Hello darling..." Alex said with a smile on her face.

Walking into the main bedroom after slowly walking up the stairs Olivia looked at her wife and new baby before saying.

"Welcome home misses Catherine Jessica May Cabot."

"Welcome home princess." Alex said kissing the little girls head as she woke up slightly.

Moving towards Olivia she captured her wife's lips.

"Welcome home baby." The blonde said as she and Olivia stared down at their new baby girl.

They didn't need a welcome home party, they didn't need to be surrounded by friends and family, and all they needed was the 3 of them.

Now they were a family.

* * *

Cute little fluffy story!

I hope you liked it! It was lovely to write, made me feel warm inside!  
So, I hope it does the same to you!  
Please review; let me know what you think! It's always lovely to hear from you!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
